


What Is Love? #1: Ramen Noodles

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [51]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: What Is Love? are tiny little one-shots of Undyne/Alphys relationship on the surface
Relationships: Undyne/Alphys
Series: tales of the unexpected [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 11





	What Is Love? #1: Ramen Noodles

Undyne leans over the table, elbow out and high as she held onto the large bowl filled with ramen noodles, with her left hand and with her right, brought up the noodles with her chopsticks- her cheeks were already filled with noodles yet she shovels more in, blowing and swallowing them at the same time.

She did not bother to try and hide the noise she was making- the fish was clearly enjoying herself, even if her hair was slowly slipping forward and making its way to her bowl.

Besides her, she felt movement.

Her mate a yellow lizard, had moved closer, watching her with a smile, pulling her glasses up slightly; then without warning, Alphys reaches out and gently picks up the hair around the shoulder nearest to her and then leaning over her back, did the same with the other side.

Undyne glances at her from the corner of her eye, she pauses to chew a little and then smiling boldly her thanks, she closes her eye and continued to eat- Alphys held her hair back the whole time.


End file.
